Comedians Are Greater People Than You Think
by abcdefGRYhijklmnop
Summary: just a little short fic thingy for Max-Ernest. not as good as my other fics, because it's a bit cheesy and might sound a little weird. but, if you do decide to read this, then please review. set before book1. thx


**a/n: one-shot. Max-Ernest. Set, um, some time before the first book. Reasons why he wanted to be a comedian. Made up. Totally made up. Or is it? I really don't know. Maybe out of character. Anyways! Disclaimer: I don't own PB's Secret Series. There, I just said PB's books, didn't i? Not mine, see? Not mine.**

* * *

><p>I sighed and folded my arms, trudging along behind my parents. I dragged my feet along, despite the fact that I really didn't want to be there right then.<p>

A tall blond young man with grey eyes walked his way over to us. "Hullo," he smiled. He had a really strong accent. It was sort of British, but a different kind to the ones I was used to hearing.

"Yes, we a called a few minutes ago," Dad said.

"We called your restaurant some moments ago," repeated Mom.

The man looked at my parents, a bit confused, then looked askance at me. I shrugged back, a little shyly. I mean, I was used to it, I guess. But maybe he wasn't.

"Ah, yes," he said, shaking my parents' hands. "My name is William. Follow me to your seats please."

We walked for a while, my parents both hanging onto William's every word. I was just sulking along behind them, like before.

"Where are you from, William?" Dad asked, and Mom asked it too, right after him. In return, William told us he was from England, but was born in Hong Kong, and that his family called him Hong Kong Willy. Both of my parents laughed at that, but I thought I was a little mean, you know?

My parents ordered, but thankfully I got to order for myself so I didn't have to have too much on my plate. My parents had steak and cocktails and salad, and all I had was seafood chowder. It was quite nice, though.

Over dinner, my parents began to talk to me, in a more serious way than they had for a long time. It was more of a lecture really. You know how long parents' lectures can be? Even when they're both saying different things and just adding to each other's explanations? Well, imagine if they were just repeating all the same stuff.

You see, my parents and I were at this resort in Florida that weekend, with our whole family. My uncle was getting married there. My parents began to talk about my uncle's bride-to-be, saying, oh, she was dumb and brainless, oh, she was disrespectful towards my grandfather, oh, and she was young, indecisive, and unready to marry. She was this, that, this, that. It went on and on. It annoyed me that my parents were the ones feeding me poison about someone who was going to be part of our family soon. I never felt the same way about the person who is now my aunt ever again.

Don't do inappropriate things at the wrong times, they had said. Always think on what you do before you jump into action.

"But you mustn't dwell on this too much, Max-Ernest."

"Don't take this too personally, Max-Ernest."

"Everyone is special, Max-Ernest."

"No one is just like anybody, Max-Ernest."

The scene ran through my head. It was a person wearing a gigantic purple dinosaur costume, and two girls. They were singing and dancing.

"Everyone is special, special; everyone is special! Everyone in his or her own way," I found myself singing. It broke the awkward moment.

My parents both sighed, one after the other. "You see, that's just what I meant about being silly!"

"See, that's exactly what I was talking about! Do the right things at the right times!"

"You're not a comedian, Max-Ernest."

"You're a student, Max-Ernest, not a comedian."

Later, as we walked back to our room at the hotel, I thought about what they had said. My eyes prickled up with tears. I blinked them away. I couldn't just embarrass myself that way. So, maybe that was what I wanted to be later, when I was all grown up. Maybe I didn't want to be a great doctor. Maybe a comedian would be better.

In this world, there are three types of people. There are people who don't care for humor. There are people who just want to lighten up the mood, like me. And then, there are the comedians. The people who work the greatest magic on earth: the magic of laughter.

So you see, comedians are greater people than you think! How 'bout that?

* * *

><p><strong>an: so was it: stupid? Weird? Out of character? Cheesy? Please review!**


End file.
